


[斑扉]和菓子的浪漫

by lovetobirama



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23081137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetobirama/pseuds/lovetobirama
Summary: 現paro，甜ＯＯＣ_(:3 」∠ )_
Relationships: Senju Tobirama & Uchiha Madara
Kudos: 5





	[斑扉]和菓子的浪漫

木葉商事的扉間經理是出了名的不懂浪漫。  
他不懂為什麼到了春天就要賞櫻，為什麼新年就要參拜，為什麼情人節前後人心就會變得浮躁.....他從來不參與這些活動，總是認為節日要嘛是商人炒作出來的，要嘛就是自古以來為求心安的一些習俗而已，只要認真過日子根本不需要在特別的節慶祝，他甚至也不過母親節、父親節——他的家人到是早就習慣次子這樣的性格——按本人的說法就是：難道你們只有在那一天才特別想起父母嗎？  
所以一年四季三百六十五天對他來說都沒有什麼不同。  
公司裡有些傾倒在扉間經理那幹練沈穩的做事態度，和高顏值的女同事們或許會替他說話，什麼“扉間經理是海外留學多年歸國，所以不懂日本的過節習俗”啦，什麼“扉間經理說不定只是害羞不好意思和大家一起過節”啦.....不過在日本也習慣過萬聖節和聖誕節的當下，在他身上還是一如既往感受不到節日氣氛；有幸接觸到柱間董事長的前•扉間經理學生、現•六人秘書團隊每每旁敲側擊，得到的答案都是：扉間他私底下也沒在過節的啊，不過只要我們找，他都會乖乖回家吃飯和我們一起度過，雖然不過節但是配合我們的扉間也很體貼呢！只要這樣我們就心滿意足了，所以也不會特意去要求他什麼，就是有時...在我生日的那天也想聽聽扉間對我說聲“大哥，生日快樂”啊…OAQ（消沈）  
就是這樣自己不過節、但是周圍人要過節也不會特別反對的扉間經理，最近好像慢慢地改變了！  
公司裡都在傳單身的、彷彿是跟工作結婚的扉間經理交了個女朋友啦！還是大和撫子型的溫柔女友——會這麼謠傳不是沒有原因的。  
第一手消息是來自秘書團隊的轉寢小春，她表示向來只喝咖啡的經理最近爾偶也會要求喝茶！別看這事好像沒什麼，但對於沒有特殊情況就每天兩杯咖啡——上午十點一杯義式、下午再來一杯美式的扉間經理來說，真的是一個巨大的變化！  
秘書團隊中的猿飛日斬也提到說有一次跟著扉間經理去出差，總是以勻速快走的扉間經理突然慢下腳步像是欣賞路邊開花的櫻樹？！秋道秘書似乎也看過扉間經理在休息室翻閱雜誌整理的煙火大會時間表？！還有其他種種跡象都顯示扉間經理變了，好像人變得柔軟了一些。  
那麼事情的真相到底是怎麼樣呢？  
那是去年十一月末的事，如果那一天路口先是變成綠燈、如果那一天天氣再暖活一些、如果那一天他沒有心血來潮想要走別條路回去的話，或許他們就不會遇見了。  
那天因為寒冷，正好在路邊有一家叫「內輪堂」賣和菓子的店，對日本文化不熟悉的千手扉間可不知道並不是所有和菓子店都有內用區域，可以讓人坐下來喝茶配菓子的，所以他並沒有吃到熱呼呼的年糕小豆湯，反而因為進店了不好空手出去而外帶了一份和菓子回家。當時有些失望的扉間讓店員給他打包個和菓子，看起來臉很臭、手生的一看就是新人的黑長炸店員再遞給他的時候只說了三句話：  
“這叫「初雪」”  
“總共430円。”  
“謝謝惠顧。”  
店員宇智波斑先生因為父親身體不佳，臨時被拉回幫忙，甚至有可能之後要留下來學技藝就覺得百般不願意，又遇到了看起來不知道自家「內輪堂」是百年老店，只是進來隨便買買的客人，就特定挑了個其貌不揚的和菓子給他——兩人對對方的第一印象都不好。  
也是剛好，幾天後千手扉間被他兄長拉他一起看了部時代劇，才突然從下雪的鏡頭裡醒悟了原來當時叫「初雪」的和菓子是在呈現冬天草木稀疏的土地上落下第一場雪場景。  
他將這件事隨口說了出來——明明這麼小一顆卻這麼貴，不過有這樣的巧思的話總算對得起它的價錢，就是對他來講太甜了，一顆都吃不完。  
被自家大哥一番嘲笑後千手扉間才知道和菓子這種點心是要配茶喝的，千手柱間看他難得對日本文化有興趣（？），送了他一套泡茶工具和相關的書籍，大致瞭解後的扉間為了招待任性上門要求喝茶的兄長，只好二訪三訪「內輪堂」。  
第二次上門的時候千手扉間幫宇智波斑解了圍，替他向別的客人解釋了「初雪」的含義——這倒是讓店員先生下定決心要認真學習相關知識，當扉間下次再來的時候他已經能幫他搭配出適合給上年紀的女性和適合年輕男性的和菓子了。  
宇智波斑看著父親工作，那種認真專注的態度還有精湛的手藝，漸漸地開始了解之前因為叛逆期而完全不接觸家裡產業的內容，開始了解小小和菓子裡的大千世界和隨著季節變換呈現不同節氣的藝術與風雅。  
都是和菓子界新手的兩人就這樣漸漸地熟悉起來，每次扉間來都會很詳細的給他講解和菓子的特殊意義或者出自哪首俳句、和歌；在斑開始跟著弟弟泉奈和父親一起學習如何製作和菓子，不能閒閒待在櫃檯當店員先生時也不忘寫下每一種和菓子的名字和意境，交代別位店員交給扉間。  
而扉間也根據那些講解和紙條努力了解和菓子的意境，從冬天白白的「雪兔」、冷冽又怒放紅花的「寒樁」、孤獨自賞的「水仙」到春天由白到嫩綠漸層的「新葉」和「若竹」、嫩黃色有些抽象的「舞蝶」再到夏天晶瑩剔透的羊羹，像是仰望銀河與繁星的「天の川」、在青葉下金魚悠遊嬉戲的「若葉蔭」再到秋天如火焰般鮮豔的「紅楓」、花瓣錯落有致的「野菊」、有些寂寥的「麥芒」.....等，一年四季十二個月都有不同的風采。  
和菓子內裏各種不同口味的餡料：綿密的豆沙餡、紅豆餡，酸甜清香的百香果餡、柚子餡和淡雅的櫻花餡配上一杯濃茶，恰到好處的中和了和菓子的甜味，他開始喜歡上在閒暇時間去買一顆時節點心，回家泡上一杯茶，看看窗外的風景享受這獨屬一個人的時光。  
為了更好的感受意境，千手扉間一開始會特意出門去感受大自然，可能是因為緣份也可能是因為兩人住得近吧，常常遇到同是新手的宇智波斑也出來取材，一來二去不知不覺中，兩人就變成了一起去賞櫻花、一起去煙火大會釣金魚、一起賞月、一起找古代文獻資料的“好朋友”了。

在一次煙火大會結束後，斑將自己做的幸運籤餅遞了過去，早已不是文化盲的扉間知道這種餅乾類的菓子也屬於和菓子，只是因為含水量較少所以被稱為乾果子。  
他淡笑著把餅乾接過來，相處了這麼久，斑常常會讓他試吃一些他試作的和菓子，所以扉間沒有在意到友人有些彆扭的神情。  
回去後才發現每一個幸運籤餅裡面的紙條都寫著同一個問句，還畫了第一次巧遇的公園樹下。

“你就不怕我明天才打開來嗎？”  
“哼，我知道你每次為了確保口味新鮮都是一回去就幫我試味道。”  
“生菓子不能久放，你這個點心師傅應該比我更清楚吧。”  
“……所以你過來就是同意了？”  
“恩。”  
月光下兩人身後的倒影也牽起了手。

「千手扉間願意和宇智波斑一起度過往後的四季嗎？」

End  
====

抽到的梗是：談戀愛、留言、互換身體、糖、女裝大佬  
用到了糖和留言（勉強算是）_(:3 」∠ )_  
本來打算寫互換身體和女裝大佬的，不過寫...得...超...級...卡...（吐血，很多太太都寫過互換身體梗，我寫不出新意了ＯＴＬ  
在查和菓子資料的時候看了好多圖，超想吃的。然而我沒有寫出和菓子的美感和很好吃的感覺  
p.s.  
「初雪」的圖網路找的不知道哪家和菓子店做的  
「天の川」是京都 七條甘春堂 的  
「紅楓」和「枯葉」是歲時庭的，如果能上得去ＦＢ和官網能看多好多好好看的和菓子啊啊啊  
p.s.2  
推薦一部漫畫叫「和菓子的杏」超可愛的，裡面關於和菓子的知識也很豐富，本來想要寫到關於「水無月」的典故和「荻餅」的七種叫法_(:3 」∠ )_.....有興趣的可以去看看漫畫，最近還發現原著是小說感覺也不錯看


End file.
